All They Needed
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: SakuIno lime. Ino stays at Sakura's for the month and well, things happen. Funny n the beginning but it get's hot and romantic. Trust me.


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Ino and Sakura._

_Authors Note: Now for those of you who're reading this for perverted reasons, well I don't care, I do the same thing. However, this is my warm up. I've written this SakuIno lime, and I will next right some Naruto Yaoi, (I'm thinking Gaara x Lee, but I may change my mind. Put in a request as long as Shikamaru and Naruto aren't involved, and there will be no pedophile writing (I mean Kakashi x Sasuke or Gai x Lee)). Anyway, then I will write a Shikamaru x Temari as to get out all of my outlets. Then I will write the NaruHina lemon. Got to make sure I'm doing it right. Anyway, put in requests for the Yaoi if you like my writing and I will look them over._

_Well, I point out my own inconsistencies a lot in the beginning, but when it gets sexy I stop, so if you're reading this as porn, don't worry the humor will end. Fairly crackish in the beginning, sorry, I was tired when I typed this up. Be warned, I use the word cunt because I hate the word pussy. Cunt is better, so if you're offended, fuck off!_

_Just assume that it's normal Shippuden story and they are both about, say, 18ish. Got to make it reasonable. Wow, long fucking author's note eh?_

_THIS IS ENTIRELY A LIME! THERE IS PRACTICALLY NO STORY, AND THERE IS A LITTLE FLUFF BUT MOSTLY JUST YURI! IT IS MATURE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_SEXY TIME!!!!!_

**Sakura pecked Ino on the cheek as they began their nightly ritual. Every night for the last month Ino had stayed with Sakura for reasons the author is too lazy to explain. **

**When Ino first arrived they had both been bitter, however they slept in the same bed, the author won't explain this either; inconsistencies are what make anime great isn't it? Eventually as they argued extensively Sakura kicked Ino to the couch. Since this is a lime, it's needless to say 'that didn't last long', but I did anyway. So blow me!**

Ino's fifth night on the couch was a bitterly cold one. A thunderstorm raged and the house rocked back and forth to the enormous wind. The inside was in the subzero temperatures. Since Sakura is a bitch, and had most of the covers Ino decided to go into her room and slip into bed with her, instead of just stealing some while Sakura was asleep. She's crazy that way. Anyway, she fell asleep soon after that.

Ino didn't notice when she got into bed with her, but when she was alone Sakura slept naked. This particular night, the one from the story that I'm telling you of course, I mean what other night would I be talking about? Anyway, this night, Sakura had an extremely erotic dream that foreshadows a very romantic moment later on in this fic. Shit, umm, forget that, just, keep fucking reading.

When Sakura woke up she found herself wrapped around Ino, dripping her own fluids. Sakura was a virgin, however, before Ino had arrived, Sakura would regularly relieve herself sexually. This week proved to be too much for her, and she could no longer stand to repress her need to release her pressure. She rolled over in bed and began to touch herself.

Ino awoke to soft moans from her right and was immediately curious. As she looked over she saw a pink-haired beauty strewn naked on top of the covers, massaging between her long, luscious legs. Ino felt strange at this image of her rival. She felt, attracted to her, she felt the way that Sasuke-kun made her feel; she felt horny. This surprised her, but in her half-sleep it didn't matter to her, she needed to act on this urge. She silently watched Sakura pleasure herself until something took her over.

Ino slipped her hand into her own panties and began to softly caress her own increasingly wetting area. As Sakura's moans grew louder Ino watched her more closely and fantasized causing those sounds herself. As her mind wandered into a daydream, Sakura turned her head and opened her eyes to check on Ino. Ino pushed harder into herself and then stopped dead as Sakura's eyes scanned to her crotch area under the covers. She did not gasp, nor did she scream, she did not run, jump, or even cover herself up—she smiled.

Sakura had not cum yet, she had tried, as hard as she could but she just couldn't do it. Not alone at least, not tonight. She needed the real thing tonight, and she needed it from the only person capable of pleasing her tonight, Ino. Ino was the one she had dreamed about, and Ino was the one she had been fantasizing about as she touched herself. Ino was who she wanted, maybe if only for tonight. Tonight she needed a woman's touch, and Ino was the sexiest, most beautiful woman she knew.

Sakura's hand was soaked with sweat along with other things as she pulled her hand from herself and stared at Ino. Ino stared back with a look of fear in her eyes, she didn't want Sakura to be disgusted, actually, she wanted Sakura period. Sakura kissed her, not long and not short, but just right, with no tongue. Ino's fears rushed from her as Sakura's lips touched hers and they were started on the most amazing experience of her life.

Sakura had still been somewhat scared, but everything melted away. The kiss told of more than passion. It told of love, they were in love, even if neither of them had known it seconds before, they both did now. They never hated each other, Sasuke-kun seemed like a distant memory to them. They had fought before, not for the man, as they thought, but for each other. They were jealous because they each wanted the other but they were too proud to admit it. But tonight, no, tonight was different.

Ino had never been kissed, not once. Neither had Sakura, although they had both dreamt of it and practiced on their pillows they were new to this. Somehow, despite their inexperience, they knew what to do, and they knew how to please the other one just right.

Ino adjusted herself, and Sakura followed her lead as they locked lips, so that they both sat facing each other sitting on their heels. Sakura was naked, and Ino still wore panties and a shirt, with no bra. Ino's panties stuck to her skin and Sakura noticed this immediately as she slowly moved her hand up Ino's thigh. Their tongues meshed now, in perfect harmony, tangled in a mess of muscle and spit. Still, it was beautiful.

Ino jumped slightly as Sakura reached her inner thigh but did not flee or break the kiss, although she was still slightly nervous. As Ino became accustomed to Sakura's hand caressing her cunt, she moved her arms from her sides and laid them softly on Sakura's shoulders wrapping her hands and wrists around the back of Sakura's head.

As Sakura massaged her newly found lover, her legs twitched and her ass tightened. She felt an uncontrollable urge to take care of herself, but as she moved her hand downward Ino's hand caught her wrist and she pulled her head back slightly to free her own lips.

"No!" She moaned through her teeth, clenching them to keep from screaming. She unclenched her teeth as Sakura brought her fingers to a stand still inside of Ino. "Let me," she giggled as she lightly touched her fingers to Sakura's lips and then dragged them down her chest to Sakura's breasts.

Ino grabbed Sakura's left breast hard as Sakura started moving her finger through Ino's panties again. Ino massaged Sakura's breast by tensing her hand slightly and releasing it in short bursts. When Sakura began to moan Ino muffled it by smashing their lips together and slipping her tongue past Sakura's teeth. As she massaged Sakura's breast and tongue she began to play around. Sakura had already stopped touching Ino's thighs before Ino started flicking around with Sakura's nipple.

Sakura silently moaned into Ino's mouth. She couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed Ino's hand and pushed it hard towards her own quickly wetting cunt. Ino took this well and stuck her finger inside of Sakura. She then started slowly thrusting until Sakura arched her back and howled into the night erotically. At this Ino added another finger and thrust in more often.

Sakura was afraid she would cum and could only get out, "P-please, s-s-stop!" Ino obeyed and looked questioningly at the gorgeous woman in front of her. "Your turn," she giggled and kissed her slightly on the lips. "First these pesky clothes of yours," she added, now less giggling and more teasingly erotic. She began to lift Ino's shirt and it came off of Ino's skin with a small amount of difficulty considering the sweat from Ino's chest.

Ino lifted her arms and allowed Sakura to remove her shirt although it would've been more easily done herself. As Ino's breasts were revealed Sakura paused to stare at them. The lusciously perfect tits stared back as Sakura leaned in and suckled each of them quickly before pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. Sakura then went immediately to grabbing and massaging Ino's breasts roughly. As Ino began to slide off her own panties Sakura stopped her.

"I'll get it," she said softly. She reached down for the underwear and then changed her mind. She put her hands to each of Ino's sides, pushed her back with her head and rushed her face towards the blonde beauty's crotch. She grabbed the panties in her teeth and pulled them down to the top of Ino's knees. She then licked up each of Ino's inner thighs.

Ino rocked in anticipation as Sakura then thrust her tongue deep inside of Ino, causing her to shriek in agonizing pleasure. Her body ached with the feeling of Sakura's tongue twirling deep inside of her. She grabbed Sakura's hair and twisted it to get some of it out. Sakura smiled and allowed Ino to pull her head up.

"I-it's too good," she whined, attempting to regain her composure slightly. But Sakura wasn't done yet; she suddenly slid her fingers hard into the Konoichi lying before her.

It was unbearably good. The pleasure stung Ino, and cut her, leaving generous scars of this wonderful night. It was so good that Ino could not keep herself standing it for long. She was going to cum soon and shouted, panting. "S-SAKURA!" escaped her lips as the feeling of perfection seeped into her core. "I'M CUMMING!"

Sakura smiled and thrust deeper, harder, faster, longer, better. As Ino arched her back Sakura pushed in one last time and pulled out of her slowly, grazing her insides by spreading her fingers as they exited her.

Ino panted heavily and slowly rubbed herself down to store the feeling for later memories. Sakura leaned in and kissed each thigh, then the ravished entrance before crawling up to lay one on her lips.

Sakura was exhausted but she'd yet to cum. Ino was fully aware of this, and was prepared to make Sakura feel as good as she did. She had seen God, she had watched God, and God had fucked her, hard. Now was her time to show her piety for the Almighty.

"You read for me?" she asked teasingly, drawing an excited nod from Sakura. Ino flipped Sakura over, onto her back so that she could successfully straddle her. Ino started by leaning forward and kissing Sakura passionately on the lips, tongue and all. As Sakura felt Ino's hand move to her breasts her excitement doubled and her nipple began to harden once again. She dripped down her own leg a little as she began breathing louder and harder.

Ino took care of Sakura's luscious bosom by pushing her hands hard into Sakura's higher stomach and sliding her hands strongly up until she reached the breasts. She squeezed them, warranting a well-deserved squeak from her counterpart. Sakura's tongue receded as she slipped off to the side of the kiss and gasped, "quit teasing already."

Ino, who took this as a challenge, rushed her hand to the pink-haired cutie's slathered cunt. She rubbed her hand around, without her fingers as Sakura's clitoris slowly slid from it's hiding place. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" She screamed through the steadily growing moans in her throat.

"Just a little longer," Ino promised as idea's formed in her head. She kissed Sakura hard on the mouth, and then trailed her tongue backwards down Sakura's chest, through her cleavage and over her belly button. Sakura laughed out loud at the feeling on her stomach and went to soothe the awkwardness. Two strong hands pinned them down however.

"No hands," she said sternly as she looked up Sakura's body at breast level, admiring her curves. "You are mine until you cum," she said, before going back to work. At that, Ino buried her face into Sakura's cunt and shoved her tongue inside. Sakura moaned loudly in surprise, Ino paused for a second.

Sakura knew what she wanted, and didn't care, she gave it to her, "D-don't stop… Please!" As soon as the words escaped Sakura's mouth, Ino dove back to work, this time using her tongue to draw Sakura's clit into her mouth.

Sakura shrieked in pleasure as Ino sucked lightly on the normally hidden extremity. When Sakura screamed and moaned and rocked and thrusted into Ino's mouth, Ino touched her teeth oh so lightly around the clit. She pulled away slowly, barely grazing the outside of it.

Paradise, heaven, nirvana, Sakura could not find the word to describe the painful ecstasy she felt. She made sounds that could only be described as high-pitched moans.

Ino decided she had teased her lover long enough and pulled her face away to thrust her fingers hard inside of her. She repositioned herself to kiss Sakura, muffling her outrageously loud moans. It didn't take long until Sakura was about to cum, and grabbed her own breasts for some outlet.

Ino continued to shove hard into Sakura but released her lips to allow her an easier way to breathe. She screamed silently and rocked side to side violently. "Ah-almost!" she shouted. Ino sped up and pushed harder as Sakura came.

Ino was a drug to her now. She was addicted, and she had just gotten the best high of her life. She… she… she loved Ino, and now even she knew it.

"Th-that was amazing!" Sakura panted.

"No better than yours," Ino replied, positioning herself and Sakura straight on the bed so she could lie on her.

"Thank you," she smiled, "how did that happen anyway?" Ino positioned herself into Sakura's arms and laid her head on Sakura's breast.

"Well, I saw you, and I wanted you," she revealed, honestly. "Why were you doing what you were doing?" she asked.

"I… um, well," Sakura hesitated, and then said, 'Fuck it', and said, "I had a dream… about you." She turned her head away shyly. Ino noticed this and grabbed her chin, pulling it back to look at her.

"I love you Sakura-chan… my cherry blossom." She said straight to her face, and then she kissed her hard before resting on her breast once again. Ino then drifted off, leaving Sakura to think about what happened. Sakura kissed her on the head.

"I love you too Ino-chan… my pig," she ended giggling. Soon afterwards she fell asleep herself.

**Since that night Sakura and Ino had become inseparable. No one knew why but they did, they were in love. That was all that mattered, that was all they wanted, that was all they needed.**

_Well, what do you think? This was originally written in ink, and then edited as I typed it on Microsoft Word. I always wanted to do something like that, but I don't draw for Deviant Art, so… Well, I hope you liked it, and remember, I will be back with a Yaoi by fans choice, a Shikamaru x Temari, and then my NaruHina lemon. Vote today for you favorite Yaoi! Peace all!_


End file.
